Davy Helmhound
Davy Helmhound is Strategic Admiral in the Co. Black Guard appointed Advisor of the Royal Navy by the King himself. "If you want something done right, Do it yourself!" Davy Today Davy is Level 31, A founder and Strategic Admiral of the Royal Navy & Advisor of Naval of Affairs to the King. Early Life Davy Helmhound was Born in Madeira, Portugal on May 13, 1675. But Soon after his Parents Lina and Adam Helmhound who where Officers in the EITC, relocated to London England where Davy Helmhound attended the Maritime Academy of Great Britain and Isle. Graduating top of his class in 1690. And Given the Degree of Founder. He went on to become a Captain in the Royal Navy. Finding the Royal Navy wasn't in need of his service at this time in the English Channel, The King offered him a Position of High Rank in the Spanish Main. The King offered him the position of Strategic Admiral of the Royal navy, He gladly accepted this offer. Davy Helmhound still currently operates the Spanish Main, where piracy runs rampid. After the the loss of many EITC Ships in the waters of the Caribbean, The King appointed him as Advisor of Naval Affairs to none other than Johnny Goldtimbers. Admiral Helmhounds sence of dicapline aboard naval vessels has payed off for him as he is personally retraing officers in the EITC Navy how to better command they're ships and crew. His current station is in Fort Charles. His newest command is currently being built in the Shipyard a War Brig commisioned under the name HMS Rip-Tide Revenge will be his flagship when the ship is finished. Kidnapping Three Years after being in the Spainsh Main Admiral Helmhound was aboard the War Firgate the Golden Dragon under the command of Captain Sulivan, when she was ambushed by a fleet of Pirate Vessels. The Battle lasted several hours the Golden Dragon held tell the 9th hour when her white flag was raised not the admirals decision but the remaining crew had voted to do so. Pirates of the dreaded ship Black Swan boarded her taking the good captains life but sparing that of Admiral Helmhound who was thrown into the Brig of the enemy ship. Admiral Helmhound was held for ransom of 60,000 the cost to repair the Golden Dragon and be converted to a ship of Piracy. News broke in London that Admiral Helmhound had fallen to piracy in a false news report, but was quickly cleared up in a public adress by the king. The King sent out a Treasure Fleet to deliver the ransom and take back Admiral Helmhound which was done so on Rummrunners Isle. A ship flying the colors of the EITC appeared on the horizon and so came forth the treasure fleet. The Pirate Captain had fallen to the Crown and piracy had lost one of its greatests; Although this was a victory the pirates still managed to get away with the newly converted Golden Dragon and its wear abouts are currently unknown. Rip-Tide Revenge The Rip-Tide Revenge, currently being build in a secret location in the caribbean, 1 of a few War Brigs to reach the caribbean waters for the Royal Navy and EITC. She is currently 4th in line for completion and is expected for delivery in the coming weeks. Not much is known about these War Brigs but they are soon to be the most powerfull war ships in the caribbean. Facts About Davy Helmhound *Married to Miranda Helmhound Category:EITC Category:Non-Pirates